Although applicable to any desired fields of technology, the present invention and the underlying problems will be explained in more detail in conjunction with lightning protection in an aircraft.
A conventional aluminium skin of an aircraft typically comprises inherent lightning protection: The aluminium skin is highly electrically conductive throughout. This high conductivity prevents the extremely high current densities which are produced by a lightning strike leading, for example, to puncturing of the skin.
The provision of lightning protection for a skin composed of conductive fibre composite material is, on the other hand, considerably more difficult since it is not composed of a homogenous structure and is considerably less conductive than aluminium.
One approach for lightning protection for a skin composed of conductive fibre composite material provides for copper-mesh materials to be laminated into this skin. For connection over a large area, a plurality of copper-mesh material layers which are arranged essentially alongside one another are arranged overlapping in their edge areas in order to ensure the charge is passed on between the copper-mesh material layers. However, these overlaps disadvantageously lead to ripples in the skin.
Since the copper-mesh materials are in the form of woven fabric, their structure is not homogenous, either, and sparks can therefore be formed.
Furthermore, the copper-mesh material is difficult to machine and must therefore be laid by hand, which is associated with high costs.
Another disadvantage is the heavy weight of copper-mesh material.